Does it Matter?
by Crystal the Ice Sage
Summary: Hermione has troubles with her feelings. She realizes that some things don’t really matter when it comes to love. SLASH! HGGW! Review and you'll be my friend! Ch. 2 up!
1. Thoughts

Hey, you! Reader! I wrote this just for fun, okay? Nothing of this is mine! I don't get anything out of it either!

Chapter One: Thoughts

I sat curled up in an armchair by the last few embers of a fire and watched them die down. The common room was the only place where I could get some peace and quiet. My head was aching dully, and my eyes itched like mad. My headache was mostly due to the fact that I had so many things on my mind and didn't have enough time to think about them one at a time and give special attention to each one. My eyes merely itched from lack of sleep.

I was completely wrong about that. Ugh, I hate being wrong. My eyes were predicting a sneeze. I was, of course, unprepared, so the sneeze came loud and hard. I thought I had heard a small jump behind me, but figured it must have just been Crookshanks, always touchy about abrupt movement or loud noise.

I continued with my thinking, not dwelling on the incident any longer. _Why doesn't anybody love me? Why can't I be with Ron, or Harry, or somebody? People don't seem to understand that I want to feel loved, just like any other human. Well, some people act like they could, but.... No. I'm not lesbian. Well, for all I know, I could be._

I was just about desperate enough to be lesbian. I mean, it wasn't really something I'd thought about before. Once I thought about it, I wasn't really interested in Harry or Ron. I wanted someone exotic. And I wasn't talking about Dean Thomas either. Or Draco Malfoy. I knew that Parvati and Lavender were together and I didn't see why that was such a bad idea.

I glanced at my watch and realized that it was past midnight. I was getting ready to walk up the stairs to the girls' dorm when I heard a small voice.

"Hermione."

I turned around to see who it was.

"Ginny, it's late. Why aren't you in bed?" "I wanted to talk to you," I smiled at her. "I don't think right now's really the time. I'll meet you down here tomorrow," I said with a yawn, indicating that I was very tired. "Well, in that case, can I walk back up with you?" she asked. "Sure." "Thanks." "Any time."

We walked up the girls' staircase and when we were at the top, she veered off to the left to the 5th year dorm with a sleepy-sounding "Night 'Mione" and I turned right to the 6th year dorm. I pulled back the curtains on my four-poster bed and was asleep before my head touched the pillow.

* * *

A/N: Like? Remember to review! If you're going to flame, please think of at least one GOOD reason to flame, and put it in your review. More reviews = more chapters!


	2. It Helps to Talk

A little note to my reviewers:  
Jo: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
Fezz: Hey buddy! Tankie! This next chapter is going to be way too mushy for you, I know it! ;-)  
Jezebel Malice: I know it was short. This one is going to be longer (Yay!)  
Lady Felton1: Yes, I love putting just a little bit of suspense in my work.  
Charmed Lassie: I agree. I hope you like this one!  
They call me Muraki: The sad part is, I understood every word of that.

Chapter Two: It Helps to Talk

I woke up to Ginny's voice whispering in my ear. "Merry Christmas, 'Mione." I groaned. I completely forgot that it was Christmas! "Let's go down to the common room and see what we got!" I sat up and wiped the drowsiness out of my eyes. "What time is it, Gin?" "I dunno, but I want to get there before anybody else!" Typical Ginny. Always excited about Christmas. Particularly, Christmas presents.

"I swear, Ginny, sometimes I can't tell whether you're a 5th year or a 2nd year! You can be so childish sometimes!" _I don't really care sometimes though... _I added silently.

Ginny raced down the stairs to the Christmas tree, which must have been put up and decorated sometime between 1 and 8 AM (A/N: I know, she didn't know what time it was, but she snuck a glance out the window and figured that it was around 8). She giggled and beckoned me to follow. I yawned and walked down the stairs. "Let's open our presents for each other first!" she said when I got to the bottom. I grinned. I knew that she would love her present from me. I handed her the package which was wrapped neatly and had a little tag with her name on one side and my name on the other in my handwriting. _She must suspect what it is, _I thought. _What else comes in such a long package?_

"Here's yours," said Ginny, breaking both the silence and my train of thought. She handed me a rectangular package that I immediately realized to be a book. "On the count of three. One... two... three!" We both opened our packages. Sure enough mine was a book entitled Variations on the Love Potion. _Shoot!_ I thought. _She must be able to read minds or something! _Ginny was staring in awe at her new broomstick. It was so shiny that it looked like glass, so smooth that it felt like plastic. I knew that it was made of wood. Well, partially wood.

"What's it made of?" she asked after the initial shock. "Well, the handle is made of a combination of ash wood and amethyst," I said. "Amethyst?" "Yes. There is a charm to melt wood, you know. The makers of this broom used that charm, along with melted amethyst to make the handle." "What's the tail made of?" she asked, obviously turning her attention to the twig-like tail, which was slightly darker but still had the same luster and smoothness. "I think that it's made with wood and amethyst, just like the handle, but I'm not sure what kind of wood." Ginny suddenly turned her attention back to the handle, this time to the very front of it.

"There's an inscription on it! _'To Ginny, for being a great friend and a great quidditch player. I hope this comes in handy someday. Hermione.' _... You... you think I'm a great quidditch player?" "Of course I do! I've seen you at it! Remember, you replaced Harry as a seeker last year! And if I know anything, I know that your brothers are going to be so jealous," I said with a wink. "Oh, by the way, did you want to talk to me?" I said, remembering what she had said to me the previous night. Ginny looked up and nodded. "Yeah. I'm having problems. I thought that you would be a good person to talk to.

"You see, Neville broke it off with me. He just said, 'Ginny, I don't think we're going to work out,' and walked off. It makes me feel terrible. It was short but I feel like I did something wrong." Tears were visibly welling up in her eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I was holding her in a tight embrace. "Ginny... I know that you couldn't have done anything wrong. You're such a good friend to me. Why did he do it?" "I don't know. I cared about him and I thought he cared about me. I must have thought wrong." She buried her face into my shoulder. "I've tried with three guys already. Maybe I should just give up..." "No, Ginny. Don't give up. I'm sure you can find someone..." She looked at me and I suddenly realized how beautiful her eyes were.

"I'm having problems with my feelings too, now that I think about it..." I said. "I don't know what I want. I hardly even care what I get anymore. I guess I'd like something interesting, something exotic. I might even be considering-" "just remember that in love, some things don't matter," she interrupted. "Thanks, Ginny," I said. "You're welcome, and thank you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again, all who reviewed! Again, reviews would be nice!


End file.
